If were a Bird
by Alice Stadtfeld
Summary: UA - Ese día pensó que sería el más feliz de su vida, era el día en el que iba a aclarar sus sentimientos…pero Mal Summary ONESHOT re-subido


**If were a bird**

**By; **_Alice Stadtfeld_

Ará, pues otra vez publico este oneshot, solo modifiqué algunas cosas es que quise arreglarlo por que yo había soñado con eso, además que he visto algunos mangas hechos por fanáticos de esta pareja y pues…quise hacerlo en un universo alterno ya que está de moda eso del HSK High School Konoha o como se llame.

Antes este oneshot se llamaba "_**Sayonara**_"...

_**Genero:**__ Drama/Romance __**Pairing:**__ Sasuke __**x**__?? (Adivinen) Serie: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden__ Oneshot _

_**Recomendación:**_ Leer éste oneshot con la canción "_**If were a bird**_" de Hitomi Kuroishi, se los recomiendo la verdad.

"Lo dramático es genial; "– Dialogos

_Lo dramático es genial;_ - Flash Back, Pensamientos, Recuerdos

FB/EDFB (Flash Back/End Flash Back)

Naruto no es de mi propiedad ni tampoco sus personajes, desgraciadamente es de **Kishimoto-sempai**. Si fuera de mi propiedad…ya Sasuke fuera pareja de la chica de este fic, vean quien es la afortunada.

* * *

_Ese día pensó que sería el más feliz de su vida_

_era el día en el que iba a aclarar sus sentimientos…pero…_

"Maldita sea…-siseó el moreno, apunto de estallar en lagrimas, pero el era orgulloso, un Uchiha no llora…o eso se creía…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Ella estaba ahí desmayada, con sus manos llenas de sangre y un hilillo de ese liquido vital resbalaba por sus pálidos labios._

"_Oye! Despierta!! Vamos!! No puedes irte! DESPIERTA!!"–gritó el chico desesperado._

_Abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo- "L-lo…siento" -susurró bajito_

"_Vamos…Resiste!!" – Animó el menor de los Uchiha, acaricio su largo cabello con mucha delicadeza- Tu puedes vivir…_

_Solo se limitó a sonreírle, para volver a cerrar sus ojos._

_**-End FB-**_

Estaba, recostada en una camilla respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que su frente se arrugaba por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró. En esos momentos ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, estaba en una habitación de algún hospital, sonrió amargamente, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

"Pip pip pip…"- se escuchaba aquella máquina, que contaba todos los latidos del débil corazón de la joven. Movió sus dedos con dificultad, se sentía entumecida, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. En su garganta murió un sonido de frustración, ella no quería morir, quería decirle a esa persona cuanto le había hecho feliz, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le amaba, quería vivir.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Era una Hermosa tarde de primavera, los pétalos de cerezo caían perezosamente para descansar en el hermoso pasto verde, la suave brisa era muy agradable para**__** cualquiera, era simplemente perfecto para tener un breve descanso de las odiosas chicas que siempre le acosaban…eso pensaba él. **_

"_Uh? Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke??"- __mencionó la chica con su voz un poco chillona, como todas las chicas, pero con un deje de ternura._

"_Sí soy yo" - respondió simplemente, acomodando sus lentes sin despegar la vista del libro de texto._

_Hmm, ya veo…este…yo quería decirte que…T-tsunade-sama…t-te quiere en su o-oficina- dijo tímidamente la chica, mientras la nerviosa. Claro…como no estarlo? el era un chico intelectual, con excelentes notas, un carácter muy fuerte, solitario y demás…"realmente es guapo"- pensó la chica._

_Por que ra-.. – Volvió su mirada algo fastidiada, hasta fijarse bien en la chica que tenía en frente. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras._

"_Ohh, ehm…S-sasuke-sempai…ehm…mejor será que vaya a la oficina de Tsunade"-sama…o se verá en muchos problemas…-musitó la chica muy nerviosa, a causa de la mirada penetrante del menor Uchiha.- "Yo…lo s-siento…me tengo que ir…"- bajó su rostro sonrojado y caminó hacia el instituto nerviosa y apenada._

"_Hn…es linda…"- sonrío_

_**-End FB-**_

_¡¡__**PUMPUM**__!!_

Esos golpes la hicieron volver a la realidad _de nuevo, _ladeo débilmente su rostro hacia un costado y ahí vio a sus amigos: Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, mientras que una lágrima rebelde marcaba su camino en la pálida mejilla de la joven moribunda. Extendió su mano hacia el espacio vacío intentando tocar la mano de su Sempai, pero simplemente era inútil había mucha distancia entre ellos, por aquella ventana que les separaba.

_(N.A: Me imagino que no sabrán que tipo de ventana es, pues les diré que es como esas que en las películas gringas o en los hospitales donde ponen a los niños recién nacidos y/o salas de operaciones donde pueden ver como hacen las operaciones y toda la cosa, espero que se les haga fácil de adivinar)_

Susurró débilmente, ya casi no tenia voz.

"S-sasuke….sempai…" -

_**-FB-**_

"¿_Sasuke-sempai? – susurró curiosa_

"_Enana, yo…- Le miró fijamente"_

"_¿Sí?" – Ansiosa se acercó a el, inocente de lo que pasaría_

"_Maldición! …" - susurró por lo bajo- "Basta de palabras, no es lo mío" – gruñó frustrado, tomándole su mentón "delicadamente", acercándose a los delicados labios y besarlos con amor. Fue un beso un poco torpe pero dulce. La joven se tensó al sentir los labios del moreno encima de los suyos, pero se sentía de las mil maravillas, sin dudarlo correspondió gustosa al beso que tanto había soñado._

_**-EndFB-**_

Aun mantenía su mano extendida, él en un intento desesperado pegó sus manos en aquella ventana…"_esa maldita ventana" _como tratando de traspasarla aquellosojos negros no reflejaban más que desesperación, por que demonios no le dejaban estar con ella, tomarle la mano y besarla como lo hizo aquella vez. Quería sentirla…

_Pip, pip, pip _

"Sem-pai…"-volvió a susurrar algo cansada sin quitar su mano extendida y sin quitar esa mirada que reflejaba dolor.

_**-FB-**_

"_Enana… nos vemos mañana"- Sonrió como siempre_

"_Hai, nos vemos Sasuke-semp- …Sasuke-kun" – Le devolvió la sonrisa como siempre lo hacía, esa sonrisa que el Uchiha adoraba_

_**-EndFB-**_

Estaba cansada, tenía mucho sueño…Tal vez no le haría daño dormir…o eso ella pensó. Un chillido de desesperación se escuchó de los labios de la joven rubia quien era abrazada por su novio, el cual tenía la vista fija al techo, El joven rubio lloraba en silencio mientras que los que restaban miraban la escena con mucha pena.

"_Sasuke-kun…"-_

**S-Sayonara**…-

"_Arigato"-_

El moreno abrío sus ojos de par en par mientras negaba con su cabeza sus labios se abrieron como si quisiera decir o gritar, pero las palabras no salían por el gran nudo que sentía en su garganta.

"**Pip…pip…pip**"….

Los ojos de la joven chica se fueron cerrando de nuevo, pero esta vez…se cerraron...

"_**Sa**__…."- _se dignó a decir frustrado

_**PIIIIIIIIP**__……_

_**Para Siempre…**_

¡¡**SAKURA**!! –

* * *

Bueno ya les aclaré que este oneshot lo arreglé por que antes lo había publicado pero lo borre por inconformidad.

Dejen comentarios plz, por lo menos con eso no me sentiré tan humillada como ahora me siento!

Por cierto, les aclararé que Sakura fue victima de una enfermedad que se llama "KARIN" según la RAE dice que **Karin** _Zorra que mata por celos_ (?). Ok solo bromeo. _Sakura_ murió por una enfermedad que…no me acuerdo que nombre tiene .. eso es todo


End file.
